Orgy XIII Shuffle
by Nightmother
Summary: We have from Elvis to the Vengaboys, which mean it's the ipod shuffle meme that has been going around. Decided to take a stab at it a bored afternoon. Enjoy! Warnings inside.


Okay Peoples! I'm sorry about my other stories at the moment, but I finally got this done so I had to put it up. So I'm sure most, if not all, of you have either read or heard about those Ipod shuffle meme things. I wanted to try and was going through a Kingdom Hearts faze so this came to be. For those who don't know what the Ipod shuffle is, the rules are as follows:

Put your iTunes/iPod/MP3 player of choice on Shuffle, and using the first fourteen songs it plays, you write a paragraph or so using the song as a stimulus, the number corresponding to the member of the Organization to which it belongs.  
You only have the length of the song to punch out what you can. and once it's over, pens down and move on.

Luxord was the first one that I managed to finally get going, after that it came along a lot easier. Sadly I kinda had to cheat. I played through 14 songs on shuffle, like it told me too, and the ones I didn't get I left till I went through the next 14 in the shuffle line.  
eg. I managed to get luxord, and none of the rest, so I played through the next 14 trying to think up songs, skipping over Luxord's song.

I started this about mid2010. Finished: Early 2011

**Warning**: some of these may have Yaoi/ shonen-ai undertones or hints. I didn't plan it,201 they just happened. So, just a warning. Though some is Het or has no pairing at all. Amazed me when I realised what I manage to write in such a short time.

* * *

**Xemnas – Teddy Bear by Elvis (1:47)**  
He didn't mind be his lover's teddy bear, not that he'd tell anyone, hell he wouldn't even tell Saix, though he had a feeling his subordinate knew none the less. _I don't think I could stand the shame_. There was just something about Saix wrapping his arms around him, holding him close and running his clawed fingers through his hair that made his none existent heart warm. Maybe Demyx was onto something...Xemnas pushed it to the back of his mind to think about later, right now he was Saix's teddy and he wasn't going to think about Kingdom Hearts and the existence of their hearts.

**Xigbar – Heartaches by Patsy Cline (2:11)**  
Xigbar stared at the door that led to an empty room, and it would remain empty. No more music would flow from under the door; it was like a burning memory like all the others. Xigbar knew he could just move on, that's what his Demyx would want; hell he could easily pick someone else, but his non-existent heart wouldn't let him.  
The place where it used to live ached since the news was broken to the organisation at the last meeting, and it hadn't stopped since.

**Xaldin – Parada De Tettas by The Vengaboys (4:04)**  
Xaldin stared as the other members of Organisation made a fool of themselves, though he wasn't quite sure who should be more embarrassed. Him or them. Xigbar, Demyx, and Axel had raided his room to find something to blackmail the lancer wielding man with, and boy did they find something. They had found his music collection. Now it wasn't large, but it had artists he would rather keep secret. The song blaring from the lounge room speakers was such a one. The Vengaboys. How humiliating. Though Xaldin couldn't keep the smirk off his face as most started dancing and wearing the most stupid outfits around the room.

Maybe he could live with it.

**Vexen – All By Myself by Celine Dion (5:13)**  
Vexen stared at the empty room in the empty house. It was how it always was, him alone and by himself. But that's the way he's always liked it and lived happily. He didn't need family and he didn't need a girlfriend or boyfriend. Though, taking a look out the window, lately maybe possibly he shouldn't have scared everyone off with his chilly attitude to everything. His old friends said he was like ice, and he agreed with them.  
It was Christmas, and none of his friends were there to catch his calls, they were all out for the holiday.  
He was all alone, again and it was all his fault.

**Lexaeus – The Hamster Dance (3:33)**

Muffled giggles and chuckles thankfully couldn't be heard over the music coming from the open door. Demyx, and Xigbar pinched themselves when they walked upon Lex leaving his door open for once. Curious about what lay behind they braved the fury of the silent man to have a look. Inside they found Lex dancing to the most weirdest song ever, and his dancing was weird as well. IT was like a cross between a weird wiggly jiggle and the country line dance.  
"Just wait till everyone hears about this,"

**Zexion – Man In The Mirror by Michael Jackson (5:22)**  
Zexion refused to look in mirrors. His friends always wondered how he managed to make his hair sit so right without a mirror but he just ignored their questions. In truth he wasn't happy with what stared back at him, the pale skin and blank eyes. He had done many a things that he wasn't happy nor proud about, most of them probably had skeletons in their closets, but he couldn't stand the truth that stared back at him, yelling, screaming to change.  
Go back and apologize, stop being stingy on his friends, actually care when the ones he cared about were hurt and didn't just turn away unfeeling. But that was the problem. He couldn't feel, none of them could and yet they pretended and tried.  
But he couldn't, this was the way he was and he couldn't change.

**Saix – Strong* by Drew McIntosh (2:53)**  
Some would call him strong, being able to walk through the darkness without fear, being able to put up with punishment when he failed at the duties put to him. Saix didn't think he was strong, he was weak and everyday he was falling deeper and deeper. How much longer could he put with the growing knowledge that they would never get their hearts back? Maybe following Xemnas wasn't the right path...

**Axel –Sanctuary by Deltra Goodman (3:50)**  
Axel rocked his legs backwards and forwards and looked down at the people below him. Up here on the clock tower Axel always felt lighter, like the many evil and horrid things he had done in his quest to regain his heart never happened. Up here he could laugh and be free. Nothing could hurt him here, where so many happy memories were made and with the only other nobodies that really understood and befriended him, regardless to the fact that they had no hearts. Roxas. Xion. Axel fell back and gaze up at the red sunset. Up here he was free from the Superior for the time being, free from his responsibilities. Up here he was safe. His Sanctuary.

**Demyx – September In The Rain By Dinah Washington (2:09)**  
Demyx loved the rain. Nothing was better than hearing the large droplets of H20 falling from the sky to land loudly on the earth and buildings. He felt so much stronger with so much of his element surrounding him. It didn't matter if the wind blew even the heaviest things around, or lightning struck building after building; nothing would stop him from walking through the dark streets of the World That Never Was during a storm. Not even his friends. How could he ignore the call of his element, his very being? Demyx looked up to the sky as the dark clouds broke and the light of the sun lit up his dark corner. A raging storm or a calm sun shower, it didn't matter. It was still water, his weapon, his friend, his soul.

**Luxord – He Drinks Tequila by Sammy Kershaw and Lorrie Moran (3:09)**

Luxord smirked to himself as he watched Larxene danced around in her silk stocking and pink jammies; who knew she had such things? Why she was wearing them around them he hadn't a clue. He lifted the glass to his lips and nearly sprayed it all over Xaldin, who was sitting beside him at the time, when she started stalking towards him speaking softly in some strange language and if he judged her face right it was naughty things. Naughty things that one shared to another in private and away from prying eyes; though why she singled him out was beyond him. He thanked the Lady and wrapped his free arm around her waist as she sat in his lap, ignoring the looks and glare at his head; he might get fried tomorrow, but who was he to deny a gift from the Lady. This tequila stuff was great!

**Marluxia – Got The Hots by Michael Jackson (4:28)**  
Marluxia couldn't help himself as he followed after Vexen like a lost puppy, he couldn't help but grab him through the black coat, and he couldn't help but try to help the Chilly Academic when he really needed it. He understood his advances were probably not wanted, but Marluxia also knew deep down that Vexen also didn't mind him being pounced outside his room every morning. Like everyone else, as much as Vexen refuses to admit it, he wanted Demyx's theory to be correct. Marluxia half believed what the mullet headed boy preached, but mostly he chased after Vexen because as the humans said, he had the hots for Vexen and he was going to get that through the blonde's thick scientific head.

**Larxene –Thomas O'Mally Cat (2:35)**  
Larxene sighed and rolled over onto her back. She hated worlds where she got turned into animals. How was she supposed to use her knives? She heard singing and nearly electrocuted the brown cat that was lounging on the bridge above her. It didn't take long from her to realise that he was singing to her! Was he trying to come onto her? Wouldn't the others have a fit if they saw this? She stared up at the flower petals that fell down on to her; she pushed the thought of Marluxia to the back of her mind and stared up at the tomcat serenading her. Ha! She so could attract men, it wasn't her fault every man in the organisation was gay. Maybe being an animal wasn't such a bad thing after all...

**Roxas – Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson (3:19)**  
Roxas stared from his silent and hidden place inside Sora as Axel whispered soft things in his ear. He replaced him, and with his copy. Or was he the copy? Didn't Axel say he would miss him, did he even mean it? It doesn't matter now, Axel would never, could never see him cry, not behind the blue eyes so similar to his yet different.

**Xion – American Woman By Lenny Cravitz (4:19)**

Xion could feel the hot stares as she walked through the door to the dance club. The hips hugging leather pants and white top showed off skin and her lovely curves. She knew she was hot, and could get any guy in the bar if she wanted to. Her girl friends said she hypnotised the men she had in her sights. This is what she lived for. The attention, the feel of everyone watching as she danced and showed off the body she had. She never been rejected before, every man she went after she got. Except one. The one she really wanted.

"Stay away from me. Just let me be." She hissed silently as he walked away once again.

* * *

*wouldn't know because it from my high school cd.

The Lady Luxord refers to in his little bit, is Actually Lady luck. Needed to type as fast as I could so I shortened it.I kept getting instrumentals for Axel. Gah! That was annoying, I couldn't think of anything. Hope these are good. I think maybe Larxene and Luxord's are my favs. Luxord cause his was the first to actually get me in the mood, and Larxene cause her one earned me a giggle.

I really should put a list of all the songs I had to go through to get to ones they got now. Oh well. I hope to get more of my unfinished stories done, but please for the people reading **Horrible Truth** please send in a vote in my poll. It will stay up till I get Luna's love interest going.

Nightmother out!


End file.
